Wicked Attraction
by Baku-Sama-The-kitty
Summary: Marik just moved to Japan and found himself interested in the Touzoku twins, Bakura and Ryou. Bakura tends to get mad whenever Marik hangs out with Ryou, but is there a reason? Crap summary, but the story is good, I promise! Thiefshipping, deathshipping, and some other shippings later! Yaoi and lemons in future chapters! Rated M for future chapters language, possible death, lemons!
1. Welcome to Japan!

Wicked Attraction

A/N: Hi this is my first story! And I would appreciate it if you could review! This story contains yaoi (boy/boy) and possible lemons in future chapters~! The main character in this story is Marik…. Also there is cursing in this story. And I won't blabber on too much! So, enjoy! Oh, one more thing, the yamis have their own bodies. They are the brothers of the hikaris (lights). Marik= Marik Ishtar, Bakura= Yami Bakura, Ryou= Ryou Bakura, Mariku= Yami Marik.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marik or Bakura or Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takashi does!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan!

Marik's POV

"Ishizu, why did we have to move _here_ of all places?" I asked my sister, glancing at the new surroundings at the airport.

"Marik, they offered me a job here, you know that already," she replied.

I ran a hand through my hair. It was much colder here than in Egypt, so thank goodness I had this much hair. "But why couldn't I have just stayed in Egypt? You could've came here on your own…" I said, keeping my head low from all these strangers as we began leaving the airport.

"Marik…. Your brothers are here. Odion misses you!" She said. "Please at least give this place a chance. You'll like it here," she added, almost pleading now.

"Fine, sis," I said, giving in.

"Oh, great! Here's Odion, Mariku, and….? Oh! Someone has joined them! Looks like you're sitting with Mariku and his friend in the back seat of the car!" She said happily as if she expected me to be happy, too.

"Oh, gee, that's perfect," I replied sarcastically before sliding into the seat and looking at the boy she was talking about.

He looked…. Interesting. He had long white hair and deep brown eyes…. In other people's eyes he may look dangerous and evil, but in my eyes….. Ugh! What am I on about? This is _Mariku's _friend we're talking about here!

"Hey, bitch!" Mariku said, punching me on the shoulder.

"Pleasant to see you also, Mariku," I said, looking away from the boy, who apparently caught me staring.

"Oh, hey there," He sighed, smirking.

"H-hi." _Great, I'm stuttering!_

"I saw you looking at me. Like something you see?" He asked, the same smirk plastered on his face.

"No!" I shouted.

"Marik! No shouting!" Ishizu ordered.

The boy silently laughed. "So, _Marik~, _huh?"

"Whats your name?" I asked, sick of thinking of him as the attractive boy.

"Bakura. The thief king," he stated proudly.

"Yeah, okay," I said sarcastically.

We had finally reached the house we would be staying in. "Bakura, I've already shown you the house, could you show Marik?" Mariku said, smirking.

"Sure~" Bakura purred.

_This is so annoying! Why does he keep playing with my mind? Stupid horomones!_ "Whatever…." I mumbled.

My room was already neat and looked how I would've probably preferred it. Purple wallpaper, sand colored floor, and a big bed with purple sheets and blankets. "Hmm…." I said in a thinking tone. "Its okay."

I started to unpack, not realizing Bakura was still there. Until he tapped me on the back and made me jump. "What the hell!?" I growled.

"I just wanted to tell you…. Welcome to Japan, and I will be your guide tomorrow, Ishtar," he said with a smirk, and walked away.

_Yeah, _I thought, _Welcome to Japan, Marik._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,_

Next day

"Marik, wake up!" Ishizu called.

"Okay…." I said, yawning.

I began walking to the bathroom when the door hit me in the face. "OWW!" I shrieked.

"Aww, sorry," Mariku said in a mocking tone, laughing.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked, holding my bleeding nose.

"Well I had to come out of the bathroom sometime! Just like you need to come out of the closet….faggot…" He mumbled.

"I'm not friggin' gay, Mariku!" I said, growling.

"Whatever. Hurry up and get showered, we got school soon and Ishizu said to walk you."

"What? Why do I have to go when I just moved here?" I said, shocked.

"You don't gotta make friends, don't worry," He spat, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, too and took a shower, for some reason still wanting to know more about Bakura. Then I did other morning things, like brush my teeth and put my kohl markings on my face. I could always just eat at lunch, which I packed.

I wore my favorite outfit, a purple half-shirt that showed my midriff and tight black pants with an unnecessary belt. Then I grabbed my backpack. "Okay, ready to go," I said to Mariku.

"Good. It's about time," he replied, walking outside.

I followed, crashing right into none other than Bakura and landed right on top of him, which kind of made it look like I was straddling him. Mariku howled with laughter and Bakura smirked. I got up, blushing madly. "Oi, I told you that you like what you see!" Bakura laughed.

"Guys, stop being so mean to him…" A smaller voice rang.

"Ryou, its just welcoming him!" Bakura replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well its not funny to him!" Ryou pleaded.

"Whatever, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ryou! Its nice to meet you!" Ryou said, smiling brightly.

_I can deal with him, he's okay compared to Bakura._

"Hey. I'm Marik!" I replied, smiling back.

"Now lets get to school!" Bakura growled, angry for some reason he would probably not explain, so I didn't ask, and just followed instead.

A/N: So how is it so far? Review! You can say what you thought about it or you can say what you want to happen next, and I might use it! Yeah, no cuteness yet, other than Ryou! The next chapter will be out soon! Please review! Bye for now!


	2. First Signs!

A/N: This chapter is about Marik's first day of school where he makes friends and Bakura is angry and rude trying to talk Marik into coming with him! No lemon in this chapter, just friendship (and some fluff)! And, as I warned in the last chapter, this is a yaoi boy/boy story, so if you don't like that, DON'T READ THE STORY! Thank you to the people who read this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: First Signs!

Bakura was trudging along behind us as we were walking. It was strange. Before he was so… funny and loud. But now he's just angry and quiet. Is something wrong…?

"Bakura? Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-kura-Kun!" I said in an annoying tone.

"Bloody hell, Marik! I was thinking about something!" He yelped, surprised.

"Aw, Kura-Kun, you're no fun!"

"You've only known me for less than a day. We _will _have fun," He said with a wink.

"Stop hitting on faggot," Mariku growled.

"So you are…?" Ryou asked me.

"No. He just has nicknames for me," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, hey! There's the school!" Ryou chirped.

I gaped. This school was huge. "What? Amazed to be going to a real school?" Bakura said, smirking at me.

_Why did his mood change all of a sudden? _I wondered. _Just when I began talking to him? _ "Oh well, it couldn't have been that… No one would like me…" I accidently blurted out.

"Huh?" Bakura asked.

I felt my face heat up. "I-I-uhh…."

"He likes you!" Mariku said.

"No… that can't be the case…" I heard Ryou say lowly.

"Like _me? _Well everyone does, it wouldn't surprise me," He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at his gorgeous face. "Sorry, kid, but I don't like anybody. Not even a cute thing like you," he said, letting me go.

I felt my mood swing crazily. "ITS NOT LIKE I CARE! I DON'T LIKE YOU, B_AKA!_" I shouted angrily.

He grew a face of astonishment. "Hmm…. Mood swings, huh?"

My face became red again. "I don't care, leave me alone. I'm going to meet some worthwhile people," I huffed before strutting towards the school.

Ryou chased after me. "W-wait! I am worthwhile!"

I stopped. Ryou is worthwhile. "Well, yeah, you are."

He blushed, hiding his face under his hair. But I could tell he was smiling. "I can introduce you to my friends. They would gladly accept you!" He offered.

"Sure. Why not?"

He looked happy. You would never guess that him and Bakura were brothers if it wasn't for their looks. They are exact opposites. "Come on, Marik-Kun!" He said, grabbing my hand and skipping.

In the hallway I got different looks from everyone. The girls were fawning and some boys, also. I waved to those people cause I like being fawned over. I am pretty hot…. "Marik-kun, we're here!" He said while we were approaching a group of people.

"Guys, this is Marik-kun, my new friend!" Ryou said. "Marik-kun, this is Honda, Otogi, Jou, Yugi, Yami, and Anzu!"

"Hi…" I said with a shy wave.

"Hi there, Marik!" They greeted.

"He's going to sit here, okay?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Yugi said happily.

"No he's not. Him and me need to talk," Bakura stated as he walked up behind me.

"T-talk?" I gulped. _He doesn't like you, remember? And you don't like boys! _I mentally scolded myself.

"Yeah, there a problem with… talking?" He said hesitantly.

"N-no. We can talk. Yeah, lets go," I said, sending Ryou and his friends an apologetic smile.

Ryou nodded sadly. I walked into an empty classroom with Bakura. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked.

"_MY _problem?" I replied.

"That whole scene outside! Now everybody thinks I was being rude to the new kid! Ugh. And they think I'm gay…" He muttered.

"So? Why are you telling me this? Just punch me and get this bullying over with…"

He blinked. Twice. Three times. Then he opened and closed his mouth a few times. I tapped my foot impatiently. "'Bullying'?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's why you keep doing these things to me, right? Not something else?"

He started blushing. It was kind of cute. "Y-yeah, sure….. but don't spread that. I don't want to be known as a bully." He turned away. "Just… hang out with me some more, okay, new kid? I want to know more about you then what Mariku told me. Its not that I like you, because I don't. I, the great thief king, like no one, okay?"

I smiled, but nodded. His actions spoke a lot… I went over and hugged him and he let out a cute squeak of surprise. "W-why…?"

"You looked like you needed one," I replied, walking away slowly and waving.

I watched as he stood there, stunned, before running to class and sitting next to me. We talked for the rest of the day…. Until lunchtime….

A/N: How is it so far? There was a bit of fluff! And does Bakura like Marik? Will they become friends? Or will Marik go with Ryou as a friend, instead? Find out next time, and don't forget to review!


	3. The Kiss!

A/N: This is chapter 3 of "Wicked Attraction"! I need to reply to a review that made me laugh!

PepsiCakerz

Really good plot! keep it up! i really want to see more of the story! 3 Marik and Ryou should be best friends and real close lol that'll get bakura going lol.

Me: I agree! It would! I'll keep that in mind! And thank you for reviewing!

In this chapter, we'll learn more about Bakura! Well I'm making the author's note short, cause that's all I needed to say!

Bakura POV/ Few Days later…

I shivered as Ryou and I started to walk to Marik's house. My adoptive parents didn't care that I didn't have a real winter jacket, only a thin jacket I had when they adopted me and Ryou. We were adopted because our sister and mother got hit by a drunk driver and were killed immediately. Our father left us, claiming that he would be back. But he didn't _come back._ I tried to take care of me and Ryou, but we got kicked into the streets and were forced to go to an adoption center… "Ryou!" A familiar voice called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I said nothing, as he didn't even say my name to greet me….

"Hi Marik!" Ryou said happily, going and hugging Marik.

I looked away and silently growled. Its not like I care, but since when were they all buddy-buddy? What about the moment we had a few days ago?!

"Oh, and you, 'Kura," Marik said, flashing me a smile.

"H-hi," I said, stuttering. _Break out of this and stop thinking about him!_ I thought bitterly.

"You okay?" Marik asked.

"Just peachy!" I said with a sneer. _That came out with too much anger than I had wanted…_

Marik looked a bit hurt and went back to chatting with Ryou all the way to school. "Wait!" Mariku called.

"You're late," I said, about to laugh.

"And you like the bitch!" He snapped.

I glared at him. "Oh, so it's true?" He teased.

"Shut your buggering face, Mariku."

"You've changed since he came, that's for sure," He said, staring into space.

"So? Maybe I just wanted to change," I growled. _Even I know that's not true._

"No. We haven't done a big prank at this school since he came!"

I glared at the floor now, my face tinting pink. "Don't say anything," I ordered before running to class.

.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

MARIK POV/ SAME DAY

"….If X=76, what is the answer? Marik?" The teacher called.

I was busy. Watching Bakura. Trying to see what he was doing on the paper. "Uh… Pass…"

"Fine."

He handed the paper to me and turned back to the teacher. I opened the paper and saw a *surprisingly* well drawn picture of me and words next to it saying, "Meet me after school, I have to talk to you. ~Kura"

I smiled. I mean… N-no! He can't like me! He said so days ago! "M-Marik?" A voice came from behind me.

In my surprise, I accidently looked quickly backwards and locked lips with none other than Ryou, who's face went bright red. Bakura stormed out of the classroom and I decided to run after him. After all, what else could I do?

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bakura Pov

"This is why I don't like anyone!" I fumed, punching the school wall. "_Fuck!" _It hurt!

But pain doesn't matter right now. My heart hurts. I hate liking someone! I just hate—

"Bakura…" Marik said, grabbing my fist before I could punch the wall again. "Stop! What has gotten into you?"

"I-I…" I looked into his eyes, giving off a sad aura that only we could feel.

"Kura…."

I could tell we were about to kiss when—BAM! A tennis ball hit me in the side of the head and I growled, turning to see who dare interrupted us. "Aww, Yuge! I told you we were too close to people!" Some idiotic blonde haired kid said to his friend.

"Hi Jounouchi! Hi Yugi!" Marik said happily.

I started to run home, not caring that I was skipping school. That was all too embarrassing, and I would make sure to end this "crush" business!

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun! What's gonna happen next? What will Bakura do? What are the consequences? Find out next time~!


	4. Deathshipping hint! (Chapter 3 extra)

A/N: I just thought I would put what was happening to Ryou at the time of the thiefshipping scene! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takashi does!

Chapter 3 extra: What was happening while the Marik and Bakura scene was happening…

"Marik!" I said, which seemed to scare the Ra out of Marik who looked back too quickly and ended up kissing me.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! He's kissing me! I just wanted to ask if Bakura told him his feelings yet! OH GOD! Great, now Bakura's staring at us! Marik-Kun, please stop! DID BAKURA TELL YOU YET!? Wait… I'm still just thinking…_

Bakura ran out of class, angry, obviously. The class bell rang and Jounouchi and Yugi were going outside to play tennis, which I refused to play. _Where's Marik?_

"Hi, sweetie," Mariku said teasingly.

"Hi, Mariku-sama…" I spoke shyly. I don't know why I called him 'sama', which means _master, _I just do.

"So, pet, have you seen my brother?" He said, snaking a hand around my waist.

I blushed, not daring to move or try to move his hand. I've heard of what he does to people, even if I had known him for years, and knowing he would never hurt me.

He frowned, taking his hand away. I have heard rumors that he had feelings for someone, but not me.

"Ry… What's your problem?" He asked with actual care.

This made me blush more, but whimper a little at the lost contact. He grinned. "Ryou, I—" He started, but was cut off as someone yelled, "Jou just hit Bakura with a ball!" and Mariku never told me what he was going to say to me…


	5. Opposites Attract or not?

A/N: Did you like the Deathshipping hint? Yep, that means deathshipping may come soon! J And also, I seriously need to thank PepsiCakers for reviewing on every chapter! I appreciate it! And also, what other shippings should I put in? And what should happen next? In this chapter, Bakura will try something extreme, and Ryou and Mariku might have a moment! Hurray! Oh, but it may get a bit sad and there WILL be a lemon in this chapter, so be warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4: Opposites attract… or not?

RYOU POV

_Oh, where is my brother?_ I wondered, scared. _He's never just left school before. I might be too late….._

I rushed into our house, glancing around, before heading into the kitchen. My eyes opened wide, as I was horrified by what I saw. "BAKURA!" I yelled, rushing over to my brother, who was covered in his own blood, barely conscious.

His arms were covered in cuts, his stomach had a long cut across it, but not deep enough to kill, but bleeding badly. And he also had a long cut from his elbow to his shoulder. "N-no! Wake up, please, wake up!"

I grabbed the phone, my arm shaking badly. "Please, come get my brother! He's dying! P-p-please…"

"Okay… address?"

"Um… 15 Domino street…"

"Okay, thank you. We'll be there soon."

"O-okay."

They hung up and I was almost bawling like a child now. My brother had tried to commit suicide. Why?! "Ryou…. I know why he did it, and how to fix it," A low voice mumbled from behind me.

I threw myself into Mariku's arms. "Oh, Mariku! P-please tell me! Why?!"

He wrapped his arms around me too, but was looking behind himself. I wiped my eyes, blushing after realizing what I did. His arms were still wrapped around me securely. I felt strangely safe. "Marik is the reason…" He said lowly.

"W-why?"

"Bakura lo-ahem-likes Marik, and when Marik kissed you, I guess something happened after that outside with Marik that made him flip and attempt this," he said, resting his chin in my hair.

Then I remembered yesterday. "What were you going to say to me yesterday?" I asked, curious.

"I….I…" Mariku stuttered.

I looked at him with puppy eyes and he gave me a surprise kiss. I quickly melted into it and I felt him smile. "Um… Am I interrupting something?" A voice came from behind us. Whoever had said that had obviously been crying.

I broke away, searching for air. Then Mariku spoke. "Marik….."

"You were kissing Ryou, even though his brother is dying?!" Marik shouted.

"Look, the ambulance will be here soon!" I butted in.

"Oh, those dead people outside? Yeah, Mariku slaughtered them!" Marik said, not sounding fully truthful.

Mariku's eyes opened wide and he backed away from us both. "I did not!"

"YOU DID!" Marik shrieked, crying hysterically.

"Um…. I'm sorry about this, Bunny… my brother must not have taken his medicine today… He has Schizophrenia," Mariku explained, shaking his head and grabbing Marik.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! BAKURA NEEDS ME!" Marik was screaming.

"Marik, please calm down, drink some tea…" I said quietly and soothingly.

"SHUT UP YOU LIMEY!" Marik screamed.

"I'm taking Marik to the hospital, so you grab Bakura," Mariku ordered.

I nodded. "I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE—" Marik said before being knocked out by Mariku.

"Let's go, my car is outside," Mariku said, frowning.

"Okay…" I said, struggling to walk out the door with my older brother in my arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see Marik this way…. We both have things wrong with us… mostly me…." Mariku sighed as we got into the car and began driving.

I gripped his arm and looked at him, looking at all of his features. His kohl markings beneath his eyes, his perfect bronze skin, his lavender eyes that had a beautiful glint to them whenever he was happy, his muscles that would scare most people away because of their strength…. What does he mean? He was beautiful and perfect in every way. Except maybe that he did sometimes flip out and go insane, but then again, that's no problem to me. "What do you mean? You being insane… a bit…?" I said after a while.

I noticed him grip the steering wheel harder and his brows were furrowing and eyes twitching. His lips were pulling back, revealing his 'fangs' that only he and Bakura had. I let go of his arm, inching further away from him and closer to the window. I felt scared of him for the first time in a while. He began driving faster and faster, and everything out of the window seemed like a blur.

When we finally reached the hospital, I jumped out, grabbed Bakura, and ran inside. Mariku was sending murderous glares to the ground and occasionally nurses. They took Bakura and Marik to rooms in the back, and I realized me and Mariku were the only people in the waiting room. There were no doctors, nurses, patients, or cameras.

"There are markings on my back," Mariku growled.

"Can I… see them?" I squeaked.

"F-fine…" Mariku said, shocked that I asked that.

He lifted his shirt over his head, revealing perfectly toned abs, before he turned… The scars were hideous but beautiful, too. I reached out and began tracing them, and he hissed lowly, inching away. "Mariku… Do they hurt?"

"N-no…"

"You're lying. But you aren't the only one with faults, Mariku…"

He turned, looking at me. "What do you mean, Angel?"

"I am abused by my adoptive parents…." I said, taking my shirt off also, revealing scars on my chest.

He reached out, pulling me into a hug. "There are no cameras," He whispered in my ear in a husky voice.

I blushed, nodding my head as I was pushed to the floor.

WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-LEMON-WARNING-WARNING-WARN ING-LEMON!no pov

Mariku grabbed Ryou's belt, getting it off with the snap of his wrist. Ryou's voice hitched.

"You sure you want this?" Mariku asked, pulling his own belt off.

"Y-yes!" Ryou said.

Mariku smirked, pulling off Ryou's pants with his teeth slowly. Ryou was squealing, telling Mariku to take them off faster. Mariku nodded, getting rid of both of their pants, leaving them both in their boxers. "Bunnies?" Mariku questioned.

Ryou felt his face heat up. "I like bunnies…"

"Then you know what bunnies looooove to do, right?" Mariku grinned, grinding against Ryou on "love" to add emphasis to his point.

"Y-Yes~" Ryou moaned.

"Oh, pet…" Mariku said, flinging off both of their boxers.

Ryou reached up, grabbing Mariku's hair and kissing him needily. Mariku returned the kiss before kissing down Ryou's neck until he got to the collarbone, where he bit and sucked until it left a purple mark. "Mariku~" Ryou moaned, grinding against Mariku, causing them both to moan again.

"Eager, are we?" Mariku asked, grabbing Ryou's cock in his hand and going down, licking it.

"A-AH!" Ryou panted.

Mariku took as much of it as he could into his mouth, sucking hardly. Ryou thrusted into his mouth, panting heavily. "M-Mariku.." He whimpered.

"Cum for me, my pet~" Mariku purred around his cock.

After a few more sucks, Ryou screamed Mariku's name and came in his mouth, and Mariku greedily swallowed it all, licking his lips. "Shall we get on to this best part?" Mariku said, smirking.

"Y-YESSSSS!" Ryou screamed.

Mariku walked over the desk, grabbing some oil before walking back to Ryou and coating three fingers with it. Ryou winced in pain when the first one was pushed in. "AAAAAAH! YES!" Ryou cried out when the second finger was put in and hit his sweet spot. He began pushing on to the fingers as the third one was added.

When they were removed, Ryou whimpered. "Ah, don't worry," Mariku said, chuckling. "But this might hurt a bit at first, okay?"

Ryou nodded.

Mariku coated his own cock with the oil, He began pushing in slowly, and Ryou winced again, tears beginning to flow from his eyes. Mariku looked up, slowly pushing all the way in and licking Ryou's tears away. He started a slow pace until—"THERE! YES, MARIKU! THEREEEE!"

So he began thrusting faster. "FASTER, HARDERRRRRR!"

He began pounding Ryou into the floor. When Ryou began making whimpering sounds, he reached between them and began jerking Ryou off in time with his thrusts. Ryou came with a cry of Mariku's name a few minutes later, and Mariku soon followed.

"Hi I'm Dr… Oh, my…."

Ryou and Mariku looked up to see a doctor blushing at the two men. "Hi, so hows my brother?" Mariku said with a lazy smirk.

A/N: Yeppers! That was my first lemon for this story! Funny ending~! Review~


	6. Opposites Attract or not? part 2

A/N: Hurray! We are at chapter six! This is just part 2 of "Opposites Attract… or not?" You'll see more of Marik's "problems" and such. And what happens when he finds out more about what Bakura did? This chapter is mainly focused on Marik and Bakura, but some deathshipping may just slip in, but not too, too much. Okay, enough of that. Here's the chapter!

Chapter 6: Opposites Attract… or not? Part 2

After realizing the doctors discomfort at the two being naked, Ryou clumsily stood up, getting dresses, Mariku following. Ryou kept rubbing his behind and Mariku was cracking up about it. "So? Are our brothers okay?"

The doctor fidgeted with his fingers and looked up. "The female is fine, she was given medicine. The white haired male… he needs to stay here and get some stitches and stuff of the sort…"

"Female?" The two boys said, staring at each other.

"Yes, the blonde."

"That's a male… and he's my brother…." Mariku growled.

"Then we gave him the wrong medicine, and it may have side-effects…"

"Now we're all in big trouble…"

.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

MARIK POV

I sat up straight, howling when I saw white walls. I was in a hospital. The mental/deranged half, and I _knew _it! Nothing is wrong with me! Everything is wrong with everybody _else!_

I glanced around, looking for my lost lover. "Ba-Ku-Ra?" I sounded out. It sounded about right. Now I need to get to the other half of the hospital!

A loud wail escaped my mouth as I saw people in my way to the other half of the building. They were all sent to kill me, weren't they?!

I ran up to them, stabbing them each with the Millennium Rod. They would regret ever thinking about hurting me! Someone has hurt Bakura, and I need to save him and kill them!

I was stopped by Ryou, Bakura's brother. "WHERE IS HEEEEE?" I asked loudly.

"Don't you want to know _why _he's hurt, Marik?"

_Don't trust him; he's against you! _A voice said. _You should; I checked his mind, and he's telling the truth! _Another interjected. I nodded. "Tell me…. Please."

"Marik…. You are the reason!"

"NO! LIAR! THE VOICE WAS RIGHT! IT WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE OUT TO GET ME, TOO!"

"Marik-Kun…" Ryou said, face softening. "I'm not lying. You're my best friend. Please…. I don't fully know what happened that day between you and Bakura, but try to remember…" He finished, starting to cry silently.

I clenched my fists, eyes shut tightly. What happened between me and Bakura? Wait… My vision Is beginning to blur… This isn't good!

"R-Ryou! Stop crying and-AAH! Get my medicine, please hurry!" I shouted, trying to fight off the darkness.

You see, when I don't get special medicine, I could easily die. Or lose control of my body… Ryou ran off, grabbing the medicine with my name on it and handing it to me quickly. That's when I blushed. "What is it, Marik?"

"Um…. Do you mind getting Mariku? He needs to g-give me the medicine…"

"Oh, sure!" Ryou said, skipping off quickly. He returned with Mariku, who glanced at me and nodded.

"Ryou… leave this room for a minute."

"Okay?"

"Bunny, I trust you, but you can't see this. Sorry," Mariku added quickly.

"Fine," Ryou said, walking away.

NO POV

"NOW!" Marik shouted, angry that Mariku was taking so long with the Ra-damned needle.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED WIGGLING YOU'RE A** LIKE THAT, I WOULD!" Mariku shouted back.

Outside, Ryou was blushing, not knowing what was going on.

Marik had to have a needle full of medicine stuck into his butt to keep this behavior down. Mariku was the only person he would allow to do it. "MARIK! I'M STICKING IT IN NOW!" Mariku said, holding the needle close.

"Hurry! You knows it hurts me like hell!"

Ryou was freaking out now. Is this what the two brothers did?

"OWWW!"

"Okay, I'm taking it out~" Mariku said, giddily. He was a sadist and enjoyed the pain his brother was in.

Once the needle was out and Marik had his pants on, Ryou was allowed back in. He couldn't even look at those two. "Bunny, what's wrong?"

"Y-you two… I heard… Eww…"

"You don't ever do that to your brother?" Mariku questioned, tilting his head.

Marik blushed, realizing what Ryou actually meant. "What? What are you guys even talking about?!" Mariku seethed.

"He thinks we were having… uh… ya know…"

"Oh~ Well I wouldn't, because Ryou's ass is nice enough~" Mariku said with a wink.

Ryou blushed. "Umm, anyway, tomorrow we can get Bakura back. If he's still—"

Marik's eyes turned dark. "Don't. Even. Count. That. As. A. Possibility!" Marik said, grinding his teeth together.

"G-Gomenasai…" Ryou said, hiding behind Mariku.

"I'm sorry…" Marik said, looking down to hide his shame and guilt at yelling at his best friend.

"Its okay, Marik-Kun."

"We have to get him out today!"

"Marik, you'll be arrested if you stay here any longer," Mariku said.

"Why?"

"You murdered a bunch of people…"

"N-no way!"

"There," Mariku said, grinning as Marik saw his own murders.

"O-oh Ra! I-I…."

"Let me and Ryou get Bakura—"

"No! I must!"

"Well, fine. We'll distract all of the doctors and nurses~" Mariku replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Ryou, who looked at his ass and blushed.

"Okay, really don't wanna stick around for that, so I'll be going!"

"Suit yourself," Mariku said happily.

.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,

I ran, my heart beating quickly. Could I handle seeing Bakura like this? No, no… I have to stop thinking like this. We are only friends! I'M NOT FRIGGIN' GAY~

When I finally reached his room, a doctor stopped me and asked who I was. "I'm his… girlfriend…"

"Well, okay then! You are very pretty, Miss."

I blushed. He believed my lie… Bitch. "Oh, sir, you are too kind!"

I walked into the room when he walked away, raising the middle finger when he wasn't looking. "Dumbass…" I muttered.

"W-who?"

"That doct—BAKURA!" I rushed up to him, seeing all of the bandages that were wrapped around him.

His head was turned away from me, even though he replied, "Please l-leave…"

"But Bakura…. Why are you so angry at me?"

He began to glare at me now, and I saw the red in his eyes. "You forgot all about what happened already? Seriously?"

"Um.. no… I remember…"

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,FLASHBAC K.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_"Bakura…" Marik said, grabbing Bakura's fist before he could punch the wall again. "Stop! What has gotten into you?"_

_ "I-I…" Bakura looked into his eyes, giving off a sad aura that only they could feel._

_ "Kura…."_

_Bakura could tell we were about to kiss when—BAM! A tennis ball hit him in the side of the head and he growled, turning to see who dare interrupted them. "Aww, Yuge! I told you we were too close to people!" Some idiotic blonde haired kid said to his friend._

_ "Hi Jounouchi! Hi Yugi!" Marik said happily._

_ Bakura started to run home, not caring that he was skipping school. That was all too embarrassing, and he would make sure to end this "crush" business!_

.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

"Yes… that sounds about right, dumbass," Bakura said, growling.

"Look, I'm sorry that I-"

"It's a bit _late _for sorry, Marik!" Bakura snapped, raising his good arm and waving up and down his body.

"I-I-"

"WHAT? YOU WHAT!?" Bakura yelled, angry now.

"I LIKE YOU, IDIOT!" Marik shouted, tears streaming down his face as he ran from the room.

Bakura sat there in silence, with a stunned look on his face, just watching Marik leave…

A/N: This was a but of a longer chapter, but I liked it~ And you saw more of Marik's problems! Oh, and one more thing; Marik's father isn't dead in my story… yet. He just doesn't live in Japan yet. He is still in Egypt and will play a really big role soon. Okay~ That's all! Thanks for still reading!


	7. Good-Bye, Nice Ryou!

A/N: I'm just switching it to a few days later, before school in Marik's POV because…. Well there shouldn't be a part three to "Opposites attract…or not?" Oh and also I want to inform you a little of the blank space for the few days… Marik has been avoiding Bakura since their little "chat" and is becoming a nervous wreck. Ryou and Mariku still haven't claimed that they are a real couple, but they might soon. Wow, too long of an author's note~ oh, and one thing, I got a review about the rating, and I changed it ASAP! I'm sorry… That was a silly mistake! You guys should really point out the mistakes, or I may not realize them immediately!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 7: Good-bye, nice Bunny!

"Marik~ I have a surprise for you when you come down!" My sister called.

I grumbled and stood up shakily. The past few days have not been good to me. I've been avoiding Bakura for some time now; I'm not able to confront my feelings fully. "Okay, sis! I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled, searching my closet for my purple hoodie.

I froze. I forgot it was in Mariku's room. I really don't enjoy being in there. It smells of sex (him and Ryou, of course) and has dirty magazines sprawled across the floor. Also the fact that my brother _sleeps naked._ I'm not into incest, but there is no _way _I can say that he is not sexy.

I gulped, going and knocking on his door. "Who the hell is knocking on my door?" He groaned.

"Me… Marik…"

"Ok, come in. Retrieve the hoodie. I don't feel like going to school today. The hoodie… is next to me…"

I begged to the heavens that, for once, he was dressed.

I walked in, peering around his room. It was dark because he painted his windows over with black so no light could get in, and he had the light off, so I couldn't find the switch.

"The bed's over here…" he mumbled.

"Okay," I said, cautiously walking over.

I reached out, thinking I was grabbing my hoodie, before I heard Mariku moan. "S-s-sorry!" I blurted out, removing my hand and blushing.

"I-Idiot… Is right here, so don't grab my dick again!" Mariku said, shoving it into my hands.

"Thanks," I said, quickly leaving the room.

When I got into my room, I immediately grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower.

My shower had lasted about 10 minutes so far…

"Marik? Hurry up!" Ishizu called again.

"Okay, okay!" I said, heading out and changing. Of course, I got my medicine, too.

I almost flipped out when I saw who my sister had with her. Ryou. "Hi, Marik-kun~!"

"R-Ryou…?"

"Yes, we must head out! Where is my- I mean… Where's Mariku?"

"Not going today. Apparently feeling…sick?"

Ryou blushed for a moment and we headed outside. As soon as the door was closed, Ryou stared at me hard. "W-what?"

"You can't hang around my brother anymore, Marik."

"Wh-"

"He's been sitting around the house complaining more than usual, so I think some serious space will be nice."

"How do you expect me to-"

"I told the principal that you needed to switch all of your classes. She agreed and now you're not in a single class with Bakura."

"Bakura…" The name falling off of my tongue tasted like poison.

"Look, I know you've already been ignoring him, and I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. But this seems necessary right now…"

'You're wrong!' Is what I wanted to say. But I couldn't. He was just so right. Why? Why does the truth hurt so badly? I ran away, back home, shouting, "I'm not going today, because of you, you motherfucker!"

"I've decided to come to school today! Uh… Bunny? Why is my brother all sad like that?"

"He can't hang around my brother anymore!"

"Why not? You hang around me! A person can have his rights!"

"No. He. Can't! Not if it pains Bakura to see Marik talking to other people! Its all ridiculous! Bloody ridiculous!" Ryou said, then shook his head, turning away. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't know what's gotten into me!"

"Ryou, it's okay. But banning them from seeing each other? _That's _ridiculous! You and I have both changed, and that's because we have each other to lean on now! If you just let them be, just at least for a few days, you'll learn that things aren't as complicated as they seem!" Mariku said, wrapping his arm around Ryou in a comforting manner. "If Marik had banned me from seeing you, how would you feel?"

Ryou's doe eyes stared blankly Into Mariku's deep purple eyes. "You are so out of character today…. But you're right. I guess it is a bad idea…" Ryou said, before the arm was removed and Mariku pulled out a box of matches.

Ryou's eyes grew wide.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bakura POV

I ran because I had forgotten about school today. All the while I was thinking about Marik. His sexy bronze body that he showed when he wore the tight jeans that hung a bit low on his waist and the purple hoodie that showed off his midriff…. His delicious caramel skin… And those eyes…. _ Bloody hell, there I go again! I've got to stop this!_

I stopped when I saw Mariku and Ryou. Mariku was grinning like a madman and Ryou's face was twisted in horror. I walked up to them and grinned when I saw that Mariku had lit Honda's house on fire. Then I glanced around. No sign of Marik. But his sister should be at work today, so maybe he's still home? There are possibilities! "Oh, bugger. Hold on, I forgot my bloody book-bag!" I lied, rushing towards Marik's house a few blocks away. Mariku and Ryou just shrugged and walked the rest of the way to school. Good, because me and Marik seriously needed to talk!

A/N: Okay, so I think that after Marik and Bakura get together, you'll see Mr. Ishtar and how he reacts to this. Not good! And also, you'll see some more pairings. I guess that one sentence I had in here counted as bronzeshipping, didn't it? Well I'm not exactly into that pairing, so just tell me what pairings you want to see some of, okay? Even if it doesn't fully tie into the story, I'll try to make it happen!


	8. When you're home alone

**A/N: **Marik's sister has headed off to work, so Marik is home alone for the day. He called out sick for school. But little does he know, Bakura is on his way over! And… someone else? But wait, I wanted to clear things up for this chapter. Akiefa is the past Bakura, but since Bakura is not a Yami in this, Akiefa is not from the past and is a **separate** person from Bakura.

**Chapter 8: When you're Alone, Bad Things Can Happen.**

**Marik's Pov**

"I'm not really sick at all. I just… lost my only friend," I thought out loud, reaching for a chip from the bowl I had next to me. I was not all too familiar with Japanese T.V yet, but I was _sure _what I was watching was K-ON!

That's when I thought I heard something upstairs, like footsteps, but I shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen. As I was searching through the cupboards, I heard my name being said quietly. This made me panic. I hid in a lower cupboard. "Marik?" the voice called again.

Now I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and I was really freaking out. Was somebody trying to scare me? I let out a quiet yelp when I saw blue skinny jeans and blue shoes. '_Bakura!' _I thought in my head.

"Marik, where the bloody hell are you!?" He said, roaming around the kitchen, then disappearing into another room.

A pair of hands clenched at my throat when I stepped from the cupboard. "W-What?" I gasped.

"You want to be with Bakura, hmm? What if-"The person stopped to grab my hip, "I took you before he does?"

"Who are you?" I asked when the hands were removed.

"My name is Akiefa, but that is of no concern to you, my love," He said, kissing my hand. He looked slightly like Bakura. His hair looked almost white, but with a tinge of purple. And he was tanner and had a sexy scar down his right eye. But he was also much older than me or Bakura. He could be a father. "I'm the thief king, and you are who I will steal next!"

"Drop me! Leave me alone, please!" I pleaded.

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to stare into his eyes. "That won't happen. I've chosen you, my pretty little Egyptian."

Footsteps began heading toward the kitchen. "HELP! BAKURA, PLE-" My mouth got covered, but I know Bakura heard, because he began running towards the kitchen.

"Marik!" He said, kicking Akiefa in the face and grabbing my hand, running away with me.

"BAKURA, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Akiefa hollered.

"LEAVE MY BLOODY FRIEND ALONE, AKIEFA!"

Me and Bakura came to a stop and turned to face Akiefa. "Bakura, drop him now."

"Never!"

"Listen to your father and DROP THE BOY!" Akiefa growled.

"Father?" I asked quietly.

Bakura nodded. "I know that you've noticed the resemblance by now. Me and Ryou had different dads. Ryou's went off the America while mine…. Steals any treasure he can get his hands on. You are a treasure in my eyes, and so he tried to steal you."

"I'm a treasure in your eyes?"

"No, where did you hear that?" Bakura said, hiding his face with his hair.

"So, enough of this mushy crap. Give me the Egyptian! I know of the scars he has that show where the items are!"

Bakura looked over at me questioningly. I looked away. "You know _nothing…"_ I told the man.

"I know everything, cutie. Raise your shirt and flaunt those precious scars your daddy carved into your back!" Akiefa demanded.

"No!"

"Or should I bring daddy here and show him how naughty you've been, crushing on Ryou and Bakura at the same time?"

"NO!"

"Oh, I might! And how you grabbed your brother's dick today?"

"PLEASE, STOP!"

"Maybe he'll let me whip you this time?"

"P-please…. Stop…" I said, bursting into tears.

Bakura didn't look please with all of this that Akiefa was saying. He let me go, beginning to back away. "Marik… you don't like me. You like Ryou…"

"Please, B-Bakura, I like you!"

"No, you don't!"

"I DO!" I said, grabbing his shirt collar and kissing him needily.

His eyes were opened wide. I broke away and looked away, horribly ashamed. "S-sorry…"

Bakura shook his head. "Whatever. I-I don't care."

"Is your silly love festival done, or can I watch as you…continue?" Akiefa asked with a perverted smile.

"STOP LOOKING AND JUST LEAVE, FATHER!" Bakura hollered.

"Yeah, or we'll call the police!" I said in a quieter tone.

Akiefa got closer to me. Bakura pushed me behind him protectively. "Aww. I think you two should make a mini porn movie together with Ryou! I would watch it."

Bakura's face twisted in disgust. I cringed. "How could you say that about your own kid and his brother!?" I said, horrified.

"Simple. A sexy Egyptian, one crazy Brit, and another adorable and innocent Brit! Perfect~" He purred.

I ran quickly to the sink, grabbing a huge knife. "L-LEAVE OR I'LL USE THIS!" I screamed.

Akiefa's eyes grew wide. Then he grinned and began strolling towards me. Bakura rushed over to me, grabbing the knife and running over, stabbing his father quickly through the stomach with seemingly no emotion. Akiefa's last words were, "You are the next thief king, Bakura. And you… will have to learn the secret and steal… the greatest treasures."

Bakura took out the knife and dropped it, he falling quickly after it, kneeling next to his now dead father. I didn't know what to say. Bakura had just killed his father to save me. Did he really care that much? "Bakura… I-I…"

He just sat there, not looking up at me. He looked… soulless. I began to get worried. "B-Bakura?"

Then he looked up at me with a dead look on his face. His eyes were glazed over and just… emotionless. What was wrong?!

**A/N**: Just gonna end there for now~ Yay. Another chapter completed. And yeah, I know Akiefa died like, as soon as he showed up, but I needed to put him in for a little while. To just shake Bakura a little bit.


	9. When you're home alone Part 2

**A/N: **I know that we don't know what's happening at school with Mariku and Ryou yet, but we need a thiefshipping chapter, okay? I'll devote the chapter after this to them~ And it will be really nice because Mariku is going to—haha, I'm kidding. I won't spoil that for you! But I have planned that already, okee?

**Chapter 9: When you're home alone, bad things can happen part 2 **

** You can guess the POV 'cause I rarely use it; Bakura. But only for a little while.**

I-I just killed my own father. I can barely hear. I just… can't believe it. I can faintly hear someone saying my name, but they sound a thousand miles away. I felt sick. Like I was going to throw up.

I know my father was vile, and he truly deserved to die, but…. Should I have reallybeen the one to kill him?

I turn around, trying to wake up from this state of unconsciousness. But everything is a blur. The only way I can tell the person in front of me is Marik is because of his skin and purple shirt.

I feel him grab my shoulders and shake me. I can't say anything still. My mouth feels dry and I can't freely move. But I struggle to reach out and touch his face. I manage to do so and he holds my hand there as if it were the key to the universe. "I l….ve….y…..so….m….h, Ba…ra…"

I want to reply, but I can't really understand. I mouth the word _drink _and he understands, walking further into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. He rushes back to me, lifting my head up to look at him. I struggle and I'm able to see his face twisted into pain. Then he falls, and the glass shatters, water spreading all around the ground.

Then everything is black.

The first thing I can see clearly is Ryou and Mariku kissing. "What the _fuck?_!" I say. Its about damn time I can talk again.

"Oh, Bakura… Marik is… he um…" Ryou stutters, then glances at Mariku.

"Your father…? Yeah, your father had a little life left in him and stabbed Marik in the back, but it didn't cut all the way through, lucky for us. He's next to you now. Before he passed out, he told them to make sure that you two were in the same bed."

"He… he's not dead, is he?" I asked, staring at the body of my future lover.

"No, don't worry. He's fine. But I really could fucking care less what happens to you two. As long as I have my bit- I mean, boyfriend, I'm fine." That earned Mariku a glare from Ryou. "Sorry, Bunny…" He mumbled.

"Whatever… Now can you both leave for a little while? Marik needs to rest, and he doesn't need you idiots waking him up," I said, glancing at Marik.

"That was rude, but okay. Just… be nice when he wakes up, okay?" Ryou said hurriedly, glancing at Mariku.

"Yeah, okay. What, would I kill him or something?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Um… no. Bye."

"Bye."

The door was shut and I laid back down, facing Marik. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Then a long scream ripped from his throat and his face twisted in fear. He was having a horrible dream. I pulled him to my chest and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He snuggled closer, as if this had made the bad dream go away. I smiled. Not smirked, I actually smiled.

I buried my face into his hair and fell into a peaceful sleep for once in my life.

**Marik POV**

I woke up in the hospital bed next to Bakura. He was holding me and was looking very peaceful. I yawned. I could always go back to sleep…. Bakura peeked one eye open. "Oh, so you're awake now, _honey?_" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah- OWW! My back hurts."

"Let me see," he demanded.

I looked at the ceiling. "But the scars on my back… no one outside of my family has ever seen them," I said unhappily.

He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Unless you be a bitch, of course."

I laughed. Then I nodded, turning and facing my back towards him. I heard him gasp in astonishment.

Of course, bandages were covering most of the scars, but he got the picture. Then he hovered over them, kissing them lightly, which made the scars and the stab wound hurt less. A moan escaped my lips and he chuckled. "You're in no state to be aroused, or I might jump you right here and now."

I opened my eyes wide and blushed. "BA-KU-RA! No! We're in a hospital!"

"Yeah, I know…" He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Go to sleep.'

"Make me," he said, smirking.

**NO POV**

Marik jumped onto Bakura, straddling him, and began jumping up and down. Bakura bit back a moan. Marik stared at him questioningly, then started thinking he was just annoying Bakura. He didn't think that he was making him hard, which he was.

"M-Marik, stop!"

"Why? Am I annoying you, huh? Huh?" Marik said, bouncing faster.

"AAH! FUCK! STOP! SOD OFF, MARIK!" Bakura pleaded.

When Marik felt Bakura press up against him, he smirked. He had finally realized what he was doing to Bakura. So he began rotating his hips. "BLOODY HELL, MARIK! NOW YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Indeed~" Marik purred.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" Bakura said, moaning loudly.

Then Marik moaned, too. He was enjoying this. "Um… Is Marik awa—oh, sorry," Ryou said as he and Mariku returned.

"Can we join?" Mariku asked, howling with laughter.

**A/N**: **Questions? Concerns? Comments? Review!**


	10. When Bunnies (Angels) Cry

**A/N: Welcome** to another awesome chapter of Wicked Attraction! As I was saying in the last chapter, this is what happened at school while Bakura and Marik had a run-in with Bakura's father! It is **_not _**a continuation of the last chapter. The continuation of the story will be in the next chapter, not this one! But this is a REALLY important chapter in terms of Ryou and Mariku's relationship. Ah, and this chapter has the song "When Angels Cry" related to it. That's why the title is like it is. So it's a bit of a songfic, but not fully related to the song.

**Chapter 10/9.5**: When Bunnies Cry…

**Ryou POV:**

_Wait Your tired arms must rest  
Let this moment pass  
Wait until the morning  
Close your eyes and you will see  
Who you used to be_

** I **reached to grab Mariku's hand as we were walking to school, but he moved it away. I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or not. I found that he was humming a song. He looked at me and gave a sad smile. I wanted to know what was behind it. But with him, you can't tell if he's joking with these things. But the sadness behind the smile…. It seemed so real. I could feel true pain.

"Mariku… what's wrong?"

_Left without a warning  
Who knew one so big could grow so small  
Lighter than the writing on the wall  
When angels cry, can I stand by_

"Bunny, when I die, what will you do?" He said, staring into the sky and not walking.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you're not planning on dying anytime soon, are you?"

He gave another sad smile. "Bunny… I wouldn't want you to cry."

I froze. "Please, stop. Stop saying these things!"

He looked away, not answering. "Never cry for someone like me, okay?"

_When stones weep, can my heart sleep  
Wish I'd never heard, wish I'd never heard  
Wish I'd never heard  
The power of a four letter word  
'Cause only love will matter in the end  
For a woman or a man_

He grabbed my hand and held it to his face. I felt a warm droplet on my hand. _He's crying. _I realized. He can't die. Or I might… cry.

I began shaking, tears were threatening to fall. I was on the edge of breaking. "I love you, bunny. I really, really mean it. And I don't _ever _want to see you cry. I'm… no good for you. I'm in for a worse fate than anyone, so why prolong the dread that comes after the death? If I died now…. You could find someone new quickly… But love is all that matters now, right?" He said, voice shaky.

"Stop, p-please. Don't speak like this. You can't and won't die. Our love is too…. Strong…" I said, now sobbing and clinging onto his shirt.

It looked like it was about to storm. But if we went to school now, we would be late anyway because of the storm, so there was no point.

_What's the difference now  
Here we live with bottles  
And needles and truth  
Here is your living proof  
That death cannot be proud_

"You'll carry on. I don't understand w-what's gotten into y-you, Mariku, but I-I can't l-let you die. No one would be proud or happy."

"My father would…" Mariku said in a quiet and solemn tone.

"No. Don't say that. Even Death himself would be ashamed. I can't let a beautiful person like you die. Not now, not ever."

_Some say it's a judgement on us all_

_I can't believe that God could be that small _

_When angels cry, can I stand by_

_When stones weep, can my heart sleep_

_Wish I'd never heard, wish I'd never heard_

_Wish I'd never heard_

_The power of a four letter word_

"I love you… bunny."

"I love you, too, Mariku. Promise me you won't die…"

He stared at me blankly for a minute.

_If ever was a rose that longed to bloom  
If ever was a heart that longed to fly  
If ever was an angel, it was you  
So close your eyes and say goodbye  
Goodbye_

Then he gave a huge smile with no sadness in it. "I promise. I'll live for you, my Ryou. Just don't let me see you cry ever again. I don't like being the reason why. 'Cause it's all too sad when bunnies (angels) cry," He said, nuzzling his head into my hair and wrapping his arms around me.

_When angels cry, I can't stand by  
When stones weep, I can't sleep  
Guess I've finally learned  
Guess I've finally learned  
Yes, I've finally learned  
That love is just a four letter word_

I smiled and we both began walking towards my house. Who wanted angels to cry, anyway? My sister died years ago. When I was a child still. I had never wanted to see her cry, but I could feel her tears when I was at her funeral.

I never want to have my loved ones die again. Then I'll be alone.

_Hope is just a four letter word._

_**Thank Ra I have my own hope.**_

** A/N: **I almost cried writing this. By the way, I highly recommend this song. Its sad and sweet. "When Angels Cry" by Janis Ian. I planned for this chapter to be totally different, but then I realized my title sounded like a song and ended up writing a song chapter that was totally different than what I had originally planned! But I hope you still enjoyed it!


	11. Bad Dreams are made of this

**A/N: **Here we go! Another update to the story~ And also, I turned on reviewing for the anonymous people! Not much to say, so lets start!

**Chapter 11: Bad dreams are made of this~**

_Previously; When Marik felt Bakura press up against him, he smirked. He had finally realized what he was doing to Bakura. So he began rotating his hips. "BLOODY HELL, MARIK! NOW YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!"_

_ "Indeed~" Marik purred._

_ "Get. Off. Of. Me!" Bakura said, moaning loudly._

_ Then Marik moaned, too. He was enjoying this. "Um… Is Marik awa—oh, sorry," Ryou said as he and Mariku returned._

_ "Can we join?" Mariku asked, howling with laughter._

Now…

I stopped bouncing on Bakura and turned to face the intruders. Then I looked away, clambering off of Bakura and laying next to him, back turned to Ryou. "Marik-Kun, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

"Does this mean I can join?!" Mariku insisted.

Ryou punched him in the arm. Bakura gave a smirk and patted his lap. I groaned, scooting away from these sick-o's.

Mariku literally came over, sat in Bakura's lap, then shifted a bit. Ryou covered his eyes, but not fully. I could tell he was terrified… yet intrigued to see what these two did. Mariku shifted some more before grinning widely. "You're hard! You were planning on jumping my brother when he's injured!"

Bakura's smirk grew. "Yes, indeed~" He purred, thrusting against Mariku through his clothes.

Mariku's head fell backwards and he let out a bit of a groan. "You two! Stop! Mariku, you have a boyfriend! He's standing _right there! _Go fuck him instead! As for you, Fluffy, we're together now, and so—"

"Oh? Who told you that, screwball?" Bakura said slowly.

Mariku rushed over to Ryou and tackled him to the floor. "I command it!" I replied.

"Command it, huh? Well, okay then~ I'll be commanding you to do some things later, anyway…"

"Huh!?" I asked loudly.

Mariku laughed very loudly at this. "Like…. Suck my—"

"KITTY!" I screamed, cutting him off.

"Okay, okay. Just get these two to bugger off so we can sleep…" he whispered, pointing at the two who were kissing on the hospital floor.

I nodded. "Well you two, it seems there is a problem. I just got a call from the nurse saying that I need to do something 'special' for Bakura to get over his…er… _trauma._"

"And what's that?" Ryou questioned with large, cute brown eyes. I had to admit, he was so friggin' adorable and innocent, it made even me want to do him (_Dooooo! Lol Abridged Dartz reference) _right then and there.

"I have to… have sex with him with bondage…. And… um… Yami and Joey, too…?" I said, glancing at Bakura, who was making a very disgusted face.

"I'd rather not watch you have bondage sex with the Pharaoh and the mutt, so call us when its over," Mariku said, obviously repulsed by the idea.

" 'Kay! Bye!" Ryou said happily. _What is he so happy about now?!_

"Bye," Bakura said in an annoyed tone.

"Fuck ya later," Mariku said to us with a wink. _He's something special…_

"Any many, many more!" I said sarcastically before slamming the door shut behind them and laying down next to Bakura.

"I'm glad…" I heard Bakura mumble into my hair.

"About what?" I said, snuggling into his chest.

"Us. Being more than partners."

"Aww~ Fluffy! It was bound to happen anyway!"

"Don't call me that," he said, growling.

I pet his batwings in his hair. "Okay, Kitty."

"I'm not a bloody kitty, Marik."

When I began scratching his head and petting his hair, though, he let out a small purr. "Well of course not! You're an un-bloody kitty! I don't see blood on you~"

He swatted my hand away and rolled over so his back was to me. I snuggled closer and played with his hair for a little longer until I heard his breathing even out and heard him let out a quiet snore.

I rolled him so he was facing upwards. He kept his mouth slightly open when he slept. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. No smirk or anything. _That's when I realized I was beginning to lean forward, so I just went with it and kissed his sleeping form on the lips.

_Oh, Bakura… I love you so much. _I thought before going to sleep.

** In Marik's dream:**

_"Father! Leave Bakura alone!" I cried out, jumping in front of Bakura. Flames were licking at my feet. Was I standing in Hell?_

_ "Billy, get out from in front of him! He belongs here, and you too, for you have sinned and have not carried on the tradition!" My father declared, raising a staff._

_ Mariku was here, too. Of course Ryou wasn't. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Mariku growled._

_ "Oh? You want some pain?" My father sneered, raising the staff and stabbing my brother directly where his heart would be. _

_ "AAAH!" I screamed as he continued to stab my brother, who's eyes were now blank. My father was laughing crazily and I wanted nothing more than to escape with Bakura._

_ The flames rose higher and the scene was terrifying. Bakura had grown horns, a tail, and wings. He already had fangs. He looked scary. Then I backed away, trapped by my lover and my father. "Marik… come here."_

_ "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! BAKURA, PLEASE…. C-change back!"_

_ "I need you to wake up for me, Marik."_

_ "Wh-what?"_

_ "Marik. Wake up."_

_ "I d-don't understand…"_

_ "WAKE UP, PLEASE!"_

**_Dream end._**

I awoke with a start. Bakura was looking at me worriedly. I clung onto him for dear life. "Oh, Bakura…. You're safe…"

"Well of bloody course I am!" He snapped. "What made you so horrified? Why were you screaming in your sleep!?"

I looked away, letting him go. But he gripped my shoulders, keeping me put. "What is wrong, Marik?"

"My father… he killed Mariku and you turned into a demon and… and….."

"Sshh…. Its okay. Do you want me to call Ryou and Mariku and have them bring you home?" He said, not angry anymore. He was stroking my cheek lovingly, wiping away my tears.

I nodded. _Stupid dreams…_


	12. Caught in The Act

**A/N: **I haven't updated in soooo long, I'm sorry! It's because I have a Facebook account that has wonderful people talking to me on it. Its Bakura Nekolover Touzoku, if you want to add me! Just make sure you message me and tell me that you've **read my story**. I accept all! Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was begging. O_O So anyway, here we go!

**Chapter 12: Caught in the Act**

It's been about a week since I spoke to Bakura… I was so embarrassed by my dream… But my father was still in Egypt, he would serve as no problem. "MARIK ISHTAR, DID YOU EAT ALL OF THE STRAWBERRIES?!"

Oh, I forgot about that. "SORRY, SIS!"

"I HAVE SOMEONE COMING OVER LATER, SO STAY IN YOUR ROOM OR LEAVE AND GO WITH MARIKU ON HIS DATE!"

"O—" Whoa, whoa, DATE?

"HELL NO! THE BITCH AIN'T COMING WITH ME!" Mariku shouted loudly.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG MAN!"

"What date?!" I said, walking into Mariku's room, which was dark, as always.

"My date with Ryou, baka(1)!" He said, stepping from the shadows and seemingly towering over me because he looked angry.

"S-sorry…" I said, running away before he could hurt me.

I went downstairs and Ishizu looked like she was reading a romance book. _Twilight._ "I heard some people don't like that book," I commented.

She looked up and nodded. "Well I do, and that's all that matters to me. Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Going to Bakura's house," I replied.

Her nose crinkled a little when I said his name. She wasn't very fond of Bakura. "Be careful…" She said before continuing her book.

When I knocked on Bakura's door, Ryou answered the door, smiling. "Hi Marik! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah… I've been busy…" I lied.

"Well Bakura's in his room with our childhood friend Alexis. You're welcome to go up there," Ryou said, smiling.

I thanked Ryou and began to walk up to Bakura's room when I heard moaning come from the bedroom. This made me stop and freeze like a deer caught in headlights. _Is he…?_Out of curiosity, I walked closer and heard the sounds grow louder. "Alllexxiss~" I heard Bakura's voice.

"BAKURA!" Then a female's, which must be Alexis'.

I went downstairs and sat next to Ryou on their couch. "What is it, Marik?" He asked.

"They're…having sex," I mumbled.

His eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the cup of tea he had in his hand on the ground. "N-no! That can't be!" Ryou said, rushing upstairs to Bakura's room.

I heard Bakura growl and Ryou start giving him a scolding, and telling him that I knew. I shifted uncomfortably in the chair. It felt really awkward. Ryou came downstairs followed by Bakura and Alexis. Ryou gave me an apologetic smile and I looked away from all of them.

"Marik, I'm sorry…"

I gave a false smile. "It's fine…I don't really care," My voice sounded as fake as my smile.

"It's not…I know it's not. I'm just stupid, alright?"

"THIS is all stupid…" I heard Alexis mutter, which made Bakura slap her on the back of the head lightly.

"Um, I was coming here myself to apologize for not talking to you for so long, but you're busy it seems…." I whispered.

"I gotta go~" Ryou squealed, running outside towards Mariku, who had just arrived.

"Well we WERE busy, so…" Alexis said, staring at me with a bit of an angry expression. "But whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't want to get into you two's way, so I'll leave. Kitty, call me back when you're done."

"I'M NOT A BLOODY KITTY CAT!"

"Hey, you didn't mind it before!"

"…I'll call you later."

"You'd better," she said, leaving.

"So, um…how've you been?" I said, not sure of what to say.

"That's not important. Marik, why haven't you spoken to me in a week?" Bakura said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I squealed a little. "U-um…do you remember when I was sleep-talking?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I had this dream… you, my father, Mariku and I were in some place like hell… and I wanted to escape with you. You were a demon. When I told you this before, I was terrified that you would make in fun of me for it."

"Why the bloody hell would I do that? I have nightmares sometimes, too."

"About what?"

"When I was younger, my real parents were brutally murdered in front of me, along with our servants."

"You were rich?"

"Shut up and let me speak. I was around 5 at the time, and the people doing this were killing me inside just by doing this."

"Who were they? What did they do? What do you remember?"

"JUST LET ME FINISH!"

"Okay, sorry…"

"These people…they were thieves who were after all of our riches. They killed everyone. I remember that night so clearly…

**FLASHBACK~**

_"Anata wa, watashi no yuiitsu no ko watashi no kodomodearu, to watashi wa anata ga nenrei o kasaneru toki, watashi wa anata ga watashi o wasurenai de inoru 〜 __don'nani anata o aishite, anata mo, eien ni, itsumo watashi o suki ni naru kotodeshou. Watashi wa anata ni watashi no musuko wa, bakū, bakū ga daisuki 〜 __watashi wa bakū, bakū, anata o aishite 〜" __Bakura's mother sang, cradling Bakura in her arms._

_"Mother, what do those words mean? They sound so pretty!" Bakura spoke happily._

_"They mean 'You are my child, my only child, and I'll love you, no matter what~ When you grow older, I pray you don't forget me, and that you'll love me forever and always, too. I love you my son, Baku, Baku~ I love you, Baku, Baku~'"_

_"Of course I'll love you, mommy!" Bakura said, snuggling into the warmth of his mom._

_She laughed a little and stroked his hair. "Well that's good, my Kichōna shinzō."_

_"Angeline! Save the child!" A man's voice yelled._

_"What's going on, Takashi?" Bakura's mother shouted._

_"Mommy?" Bakura said as he was laid on the bed._

_"There is a fire! It's spreading through the house! And there are some men in here, and they've killed most of the servants already!" Takashi called._

_"No! Baku-kun, come here at once."_

_Bakura walked over to his mother and looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked, before his mother's right arm was ripped from the socket and she let out an ear-splitting cry._

_"MOMMY!" He shrieked. Then she was stabbed through her heart._

_"Where's R-Ry…go save your b-brother…" His mother croaked before falling to the ground, lifeless. The man who had killed her had disappeared. _

_Bakura cried, running through the flaming halls to his little brother's room. Ryou was awake, but confused as to what was going on. "Baku?" _

_"Come on, Ry!" Bakura said, grabbing Ryou's arm and dragging him through the halls. "Daddy? Where are you!?"_

_He spoke too soon. His father was being hung from the ceiling by a man. "DADDY! NO!" Bakura and Ryou yelled. But their father was now dead._

_Bakura ran with Ryou, who was coughing because of the smoke. When they had finally escaped the house, they saw that it was now collapsing. They had escaped just in time. "Let's go…there's bound to be a place we can go somewhere around here…"_

** END OF THE VERY DEPRESSING FLASHBACK.**

"Oh, Bakura…" I said, wiping my tear-filled eyes.

"….I fucking hate my childhood. But it could've been worse."

I nodded. I didn't know how much worse it could be, but then I took my childhood into this case. But Bakura…he was so close to his parents, obviously. But then they were killed in such a gruesome way, and right in front of his 5-year-old eyes… How terrible.

**A/N: **So how sad was Bakura's backstory? =_='' I know it wasn't necessary, but it was adding to our story. Review, and possibly add me~!


	13. Message to my readers

**Hi my readers! I am so sorry I haven't written in a LONG time. just got a case of writer's block is all. Once an idea pops in my head, I swear, I will update my story. ^_^ Also there's some stuff going on, so it's hard to think. I hope you understand. **

**I am also starting to write the next chapter, but my mind has become foggy. I won't give any spoilers, though, because some people don't like them. :) So I hope to hear your reviews for my chapters when my next few chapters come up!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Family Drama!

**A/N: **Welcome to Wicked Attraction chapter 13! Not really much to say other than the fact that I will TRY to update chapters quicker than I have.

Wicked Attraction Chapter 13: Family Drama

It's been two weeks since me and Bakura started dating. My sister, Ishizu, is still clueless. Same with Odion. I really don't want them to find out for a while, so it's a secret. But I have to at LEAST reveal to them today that I like guys…EFF this, how will it work!?

"Marik~ Please come downstairs!" Ishizu called.

"Alright, sis!" I ran downstairs and was in front of a tall guy. "Uhh…"

"This is Seto Kaiba! Say hello~"

"Hi…Kaiba," I reached out to shake his hand, but he didn't raise his and I took my hand away.

"Hellooooo~ I have arrived," Bakura said from the doorway. "Who's he?" He came over and examined Kaiba, and then felt his ass. Kaiba blushed.

"What are you doing!?" Kaiba said, eye twitching.

"I like it. You can take me."

"What!?"

Bakura waved his ass at him. "You can take me."

"BAKURA!" I shouted. "No!"

"Why not?" Kaiba and Bakura said at the same time. Bakura looked up at Kaiba and grinned. "See? He wants me."

"YOU'RE MINE!" I said, then my eyes opened wide and I covered my mouth.

"What was that, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"N-nothing…"

"You're gay!?" She said, sounding a bit angry.

"Sis…" I said, trying to reason with her.

"I am calling father."

"NO!" I begged, falling to my knees.

But Ishizu already had the phone. "Yes, father. We want you to come live with us and STRAIGHTEN out your son!" "Alright, see you soon, dad."

Kaiba had already left, but Bakura stayed put. I could tell that tomorrow, everything was going to fall apart…

**A/N: The chapter isn't over yet, but…O.O Oh Ra, Marik's father is coming back!**

**Later that night…. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A *POSSIBLY GRAPHIC* LEMON, PEEPS!**

"Marik, so your father might kill you?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah…."

"So would you like to make the most of tonight? I mean, it's only a suggestion…but…?"

"Oh Ra…are you asking if I want to have sex with you?" I said, my eyes lighting up.

"Yeah."

"YES!"

Bakura smirked at my eagerness and I blushed. He slowly strolled over and rested a hand on my waist. "I'm not…that eager…but…" I mumbled.

He chuckled a little. "You're silly." He said before tossing me onto my bed.

"E-eh…I haven't…we haven't done this before. This is…strange."

"Oh? A virgin, eh? How cute."

He slid a hand up my shirt and rubbed one of my nipples in between his fingers. "B-bakura…" I said, holding in my moan.

He laughed. "Don't be so…" He ground his lower half against me and made me moan softly. "Turned on yet~"

"S-stop teasing me. Get me naked!" I demanded.

"Oh my, my. A demanding uke, huh?" He teased, lifting my shirt over my head and planting butterfly kisses all across my stomach as he did so.

"I like that…" I whispered.

"Of course you do," He said quietly in my ear.

Then he went to my neck and sucked on my collarbone, biting down softly every now and then. "Mmmm~" I moaned.

"You seem so turned on." He went down to my pants and tore off my belt. "I won't make you wait too long."

"BAKURA~!" I shouted as he had taken off my pants and took me into his mouth fully. I gripped onto his hair and he grinned and started bobbing his head. "Kuraaaaa~" I sighed, moaning again.

He pulled off and started licking it lightly and playing with my balls, staring up at me with his delicious brown/red eyes the whole time. "S-stop being so damn sexy, K-Kura.."

"Mmmm….why should I be~?" He whispered, taking me into his mouth again and sucking harder.

"RA! So good!" I shouted, moving his head quickly with my hands. "BAKURAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed my release and came into his mouth.

He drank it all and licked me clean before standing up and grinning again. "Liked it?"

"V-very much…" I replied, still panting.

"Well now we're gonna move on to the best part."

"O-okay." He took off his pants and boxers and walked over before flipping me over.

"I don't feel like preparing you, but I'll still use lube, okay?" He asked.

"Just don't make it hurt too much."

"I won't."

I saw him coat his cock with the liquid before walking back over and pushing into me slowly. Tears streamed down my face. "O-ouch…"

Bakura leaned up and licked away my tears. "Just tell me when to move."

A few minutes passed and I pushed backwards onto him, signaling that he could move. He smirked and started moving in and out slowly at first until I started moving my hips and he went faster. "Damn….you are a virgin…so tight.."

I moaned at his words. "Bakuuuuraa…."

He thrusted faster and harder and reached around, pumping my cock in time with his thrusts. I buried my sweaty face into the pillow and started moaning and screaming into it.

Soon after I came into his hand and he thrusted a few more times before cumming hard iinto my ass. "M-Marik…" He said before pulling out.

"I think…I will miss doing that when I die."

"Heh."

And we both ended up falling asleep under the blanket.


End file.
